Stay
by Melao
Summary: Al cumplir los seis años, Frigga le hace a Loki un regalo inusual —¿Significa que si le pongo un nombre, me pertenece?— Pregunta inocentemente, mirando al pequeño animalito en la cesta. Frigga le sonríe suavemente —Si le pones un nombre, significará que a partir de ahora, pase lo que pase durante el camino y sin importar cómo salgan las cosas, ambos se pertenecen. AU. Thorki
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Vengo por acá con una serie de Drabbles Thorki. Mi intención original era mostrar la relación entre un amo y su gata, porque hace poco mi gata de toda la vida tuvo un accidente y tuvimos que sacrificarla. Así que, como me he sentido bastante sentimental, decidí hacerle un Fic para hablar sobre ése amor incondicional que sentimpor por los animales y ellos por nosotros. Y, en el camino, por su puesto que surgió el Thorki.**

**Espero les guste. **

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Marvel no son mios.**

**&.&**

Es el cumpleaños número seis de Loki cuando su madre le hace un regalo curioso. No es el fantástico Atlas del mundo que ha pedido, ni mucho menos el libro sobre historia que han anunciado por la televisión. No, es algo distinto.

Es una cesta.

Frunce el ceño examinando la cesta colocada sospechosamente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Frigga sólo le sonríe, llena de dulzura y de un entendimiento que él no alcanza a comprender. Sus hermosos ojos verdes vuelven hacia la misteriosa cesta, y decide que es un buen momento para acercarse a inspeccionar. Después de todo, por raro que sea, es su regalo.

Lleva apenas un par de pazos cuando nota que algo está dentro de la cesta. _Moviéndose._ Su entrecejo se frunce aún más, haciéndole colocar una mueca graciosa de escepticismo. La manta blanca que cubre a _eso_ se desliza hasta mostrarle una cola larga y moteada entre colores naranja, blanco y marrón.

Un maullido chillón y algo irritante confirma sus sospechas.

Es una gata.

Loki mira a Frigga, ahora sí, completamente atónito.

A él _ni siquiera_ le gustan los animales.

— Todos necesitamos un compañero, hijo— le dice tranquilamente, con la voz suave, llena calidez inimaginable. Le sonríe con dulzura, como si ella supiera algo que él no. Probablemente era así. Loki, incapaz de hacer algo ante la tibieza que tu madre causa en su pecho, decide que aquello tiene que ser cierto.—Tienes que ponerle un nombre. Sólo así podrá entender que ambos estarán juntos en el camino.

Se detiene a pensarlo. Nunca antes le ha puesto un nombre a nada. ¿Cómo elegir el correcto?

— Si le pongo un nombre— comienza, las palabras deslizándose en su boca—, ¿sigficará que me pertenece?— Pregunta inocentemente. La pequeña minina lo observa de regreso desde la cesta. Está algo flaca y desgarbada. Más que una gata, da la impresión de ser una rata hambrienta. Es sin duda una callejera que su madre ha recogido, que Loki sin duda no voltearía a ver en su vida si no fuese por esos ojos. Los ojos del animal destellan con algo que él no sabe exactamente cómo describir.

Ese algo lo hace sentir inexplicablemente bien.

Su madre se agacha para susurrarle al oído despacio, como alguien que está regalando un secreto valiosísimo.

—Si le pones un nombre, significará que a partir de ahora, _pase lo que pase_ durante el camino y sin importar cómo salgan las cosas, ambos se pertenecen. Es la firma de su vínculo.

_La firma de su vínculo._ Aquello le causa cosquillas en el estómago. Lo repite en su mente, extasiado con la sensación que le deja en el pecho.

Sí, eso suena bien.

Observa a la gata un largo rato, viendo sus movimientos y escuchando sus maullidos. Es tan pequeña, que podría cogerla en una sola mano. Así que lo hace. Acerca una de sus manos con timidez, esperando. El animalito contempla con sus enormes ojos verdes, como decidiendo si es de su agrado o no. Loki permanece inmóvil, sin saber si forzar la caricia o no. Entonces, la gata emite un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado y su pequeña cabeza choca contra su mano. Restriega su cuello sobre su palma.

Su pelaje tibio le hace cosquillas entre los dedos, siente el suave ronronear acariciarle la piel.

Sonríe desde lo más profundo al saberse escogido. El animal le mira de nuevo. Sus ojos son tan puros y profundos, que Loki desearía poder preguntarle miles de cosas.

De pronto sabe cómo llamarla.

—Sophie— dice, sin dudas en la voz.—Voy a llamarla Sophie (1).

**&.&**

**(1) El nombre Sophie significa sabia.**

¡Esto es todo por ahora! Será una serie de diez drabbles, voy a actualizarla los jueves en la mañana. Me hace feliz escribir sobre mi gata y mezclarla con el maravilloso Thorki (que ya se viene, en los próximos capítulos)


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Por acá les dejo la continuación del drabble. Aclaro que Thor, como siempre, es unos años mayor que Loki, que tiene 6 (y medio, mas o menos)**

**¡Disfruten!**

Amar a un animalito es sencillo.

La parte difícil es, sin duda, educarlo.

Loki refunfuña mientras limpia por segunda vez en el día el popó de Sophie, que se niega a usar la caja de arena que le ha _escogido especialmente_ para ella. La gata lo mira desde su cama, la cual _también _se ha apropiado, a pesar de tener la suya. Suspira, viendo cómo el animal, inmutable, se lame las patas.

Quizás después de todo si se parecen un poco.

—Por eso te lo digo, los perros son mucho mejores.

El idiota que ha hablado es Thor, su vecino de enfrente. El balcón de su habitación colinda con la de él y últimamente ha cogido la mala costumbre de entrar en su cuarto a través de éste sin llamar. En realidad, a Loki no le molesta. Pero tiene que fingir que sí porque, _venga_, Thor es un idiota que le cae bien a todo el mundo. Y él se niega a seguir lo que _todo el mundo_ dice que está bien.

Así que, siguiendo ésta primicia, lo ignora, como si no hubiese escuchado nada respecto a esos horribles animales babosos y efusivos. El perro de Thor, Garm, es una muestra enorme de _porque_ esos animales son un desastre.

—En serio te lo digo, Loki. Deberías deshacerte de ese gato.

Sophie levanta la cabeza al mismo momento que su dueño lo hace. El veneno que el par de ojos verdes desprende es tan palpable que Thor decide que lo mejor será, al menos esa vez, quedarse callado.

— ¿Qué rayos haces en mi cuarto, de cualquier manera?

Una sonrisa estúpida brilla en el rostro del otro. Aún está sentado en el marco de la ventana, una de sus piernas colgando con flojera. La brisa se desliza lentamente entre el exterior y su habitación, provocando un vaivén de cabellos dorados que resplandecen contra el Sol de las cinco de la tarde.

El rubio se gira y un rayo de luz le ilumina la mitad de la cara. Su pelo vuelve a bambolearse en el aire tibio, dejando un aroma en el aire. _Jazmines_. Sus ojos inmensamente azules le observan por un largo rato antes de responder, y Loki, por primera vez en su vida, siente que se le olvida la forma correcta de respirar.

Thor es tan brillante como el mismísimo Sol.

—Quería verte.

El corazón de Loki salta en su pecho al mismo tiempo que la sangre se le va a las mejillas con violencia. Baja la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Sophie ha decidido que es un excelente momento para reclamar atención, así que maulla con fuerza.

—Pues ya lo has hecho —le contesta sin mirarlo, reuniendo toda la indiferencia que es capaz de fingir a su corta edad— Ya puedes irte.

Pero Thor no se mueve. En cambio, se baja de la cornisa y permanece de pie, quieto como una estatua. Pasados unos segundos de tenso silencio, Loki voltea a verlo, exasperado.

Le está sonriendo. No de la manera en que lo hace con todos en la escuela, no de la forma en que sonríe a las chicas para agradarles y que le presten sus deberes, o como lo hace con los maestros cuando llega tarde y no tiene ninguna excusa creíble.

Le sonríe como sólo lo hace cuando ambos están a solas. Como en ese momento, con la brisa de la tarde acariciándoles la piel y el corazón.

—No quiero.

—Entonces ayúdame a botar la mierda de la gata.

Thor suelta una larga carcajada que inunda el cuarto de alegría y hace que algo burbujeante y tibio se forme en su pecho, algo que lo hace reírse quedamente al principio y luego con un poco más de fuerza y luego otro poco, hasta que una carcajada brota de él y ya no puede parar. Sólo Thor consigue eso en él. Sólo él puede hacerlo sentir de ésa manera. Tan…_ligero_. Cuando el momento termina, ambos vuelven a quedar en silencio, frente a frente. Sus ojos verdes contra el azul inmenso como el cielo.

La gata vuelve a llorar y lo regresa de nuevo al lugar dónde están. Ya ha guardado el popó en una bolsa plástica, siguiendo las recomendaciones de los blogs de internet, para posteriormente meterlo en la caja de arena. Y, como quiere que Sophie sea una gata ejemplar, planea hacerlo todo al pie de la letra.

Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, viendo de soslayo que Thor se dirige perezosamente hacia él para finalmente posicionarse a su lado. Frente a él, Sophie se levanta y se estira, desperezándose. Da un salto bajándose de la cama y camina con su gracia felina hasta sus pies, como si verlo sentado de esa manera fuese una señal divina. Una de sus mullidas patitas le toca la pierna, luego sigue la otra y en menos de lo que se dice _miau_, se ha vuelto un ovillo en su regazo que ronronea y le lame la piel dando pequeños mordiscos ocasionales.

Loki sonríe desde lo más profundo, sintiendo cómo algo cálido se riega sobre su pecho con cada lamida, con cada ronroneo. Sophie le arrulla y le ama desde sus piernas, envolviéndolo y haciendo que recoger popó continuamente, todos los días, se vuelva una tontería si a cambio recibiría eso.

A su lado, Thor está inusualmente callado. De hecho, si se detiene a pensarlo, lo ha estado toda la tarde.

—Se ve te quiere —Dice por fin.

—Nos queremos —responde Loki, como si aquello fuese lo más sencillo, obvio y precioso del mundo.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad yo estoy disfrutando un montón con ésta historia. ¿Cuál creen que será la escena siguiente?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
